Castillo en el Aire
by CathHartfiel
Summary: [UA] Hinata se escapó de casa una noche de lluvia para huir del compromiso matrimonial que su padre le había hecho. En su escapada descubre un castillo entre una montaña, ahí dentro todo es extraño y algo peligroso... ¿Qué pasará cuando conozca a un joven igual de especial que el castillo y se sienta atraída a él?¿Y cuando descubra la maldición de los de ahí?¿Se quedará? FIN HXN
1. Escape

**¡Hola! Hacía mucho tiempo que no escribía un fic y lo subía... que ganitas. ¡Espero que os guste mucho y que me digan que les parece! :D**

**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen. **

**Castillo en el Aire**

1\. Escape:

Había dejado la ventana abierta, y las velas encendidas en su habitación. Posiblemente en pocos minutos saldrían los caballos a buscarla y su padre daría el grito en el cielo para encontrarla. Detuvo su paso para mirar atrás una última vez; a lo lejos veía la mansión de su familia. Un sinuoso y ostentoso monumento donde dejaba bastante claro en que posición social estaban, y sobre todo, lo mucho que podrían ofrecer si se presentaban personas adecuadas. Tembló y se pasó la capucha por la cabeza, bajó la cabeza y siguió caminando bajo la lluvia y con la única iluminación de la enorme y blanca luna

Llevaba horas andando, los músculos de la piernas le tiraban, tenía los hombros y espalda entumecidas y todo el vuelo del vestido, al igual que sus zapatos llenos de barro y mojados. No le importaba que su apariencia de noble se manchara, tampoco que su delicadas manos estuvieran llena de raspones y su cabello enredado bajo la capa. En ese momento, bajo la lluvia y respirando una libertad casi asfixiante, lo único que le importaba era escapar. Salir del territorio de su padre y ser libre de sus propias decisiones por primera vez en su vida.

A pesar que el paisaje no había cambiado mucho, de un camino de tierra con altos árboles al final de la carretera parecía que algo iba a ser diferente. No estaba segura de donde iba a ir, pero tampoco le importaba. Tan sólo caminó y caminó hasta llegar ese lugar...

Delante de ella se erguía una enorme montaña, llena de largos y anchos árboles, una niebla cubría los troncos y el murmullo de los animales alentaba a la gente a que no se acercara. A lo lejos escuchó como unos caballos y su nombre en gritos y decidió adentrarse aquel paraje peligroso.

La espesa niebla hacía difícil caminar entre el césped, los árboles y las raíces sacadas de la tierra. De vez en cuando la falda y la capa se le enganchaba en alguna rama y otras tropezaba con estas avalanzándose al suelo. Pensaba que iba a caer agotada cuando a lo lejos vio una sombra inmóbil. Agilizó el paso hasta llegar a una especie de fortaleza hecha de ladrillos grandes y grises. La entrada estaba medio abierta, sin protección alguna y nadie vigilando la entrada. En otras circunstancias habría meditado entrar en un lugar abandonado, al medio de la noche y con lobos aullando a pocos metros de ella. Pero con la lluvia cada vez más fuerte, los caballos de su padre pisándole los talones, aquella fortaleza abandonada era la mejor opción.

El interior de la fortaleza era frío, las paredes altas y sin columnas de vigilancia. Las columnas estaban construidas de tal forma que hacían un círculo que tan sólo mostraba una posible salida. Sin dejar de mirar atrás comenzó a caminar, hasta cruzar aquel recinto y llegar a un castillo de aspecto antiguo y abandonado; las ventanas estaban cubiertas de barrotes, sin cristales para evitar el frío y tampoco sin sábanas que taparan la luz. Todo estaba abierto y el aire frío de la noche silbaba entre las columnas y entraba y salía de las ventanas. El aire estaba impregnado a un olor a desinfectante mezclado con otro aroma que no supo descifrar. Caminó hasta la entrada, que al igual que la anterior estaba medio abierta, sin protección. Al entrar todo era diferente al exterior: Un calendario mediano iluminaba la entrada, colocado en una pequeña columna y delante de ella sobre las paredes, varios cuadros religiosos, sillas desordenadas y en lo más adentro varias sillas alineadas una al lado de la otra con personas sentadas, tapadas con sábanas y observando hacia ningún lugar...

\- ¿Qué hace una señorita como usted por aquí?- escucha una voz suave y dulce a su espalda. Se gira sobre los talones y ve unos ojos azules más claros que el mismo cielo.

\- Eh... me he perdido.- miente- ¿Puedo quedarme aquí? Prometo no estorbar... sólo hasta que el temporal termine. Por favor...-pidió bajando la cabeza avergonzada y cogiéndose las manos nerviosa.

\- Claro. Por mi no hay problema.- sonríe y le ofrece la mano.- Soy Naruto.

\- Hinata...- le estrecha la mano con cuidado y comparte la sonrisa- Gracias.

\- No hay de que, pero... - su ojos claros de golpe se oscurecieron- no deberías quedarte mucho tiempo aquí.

\- ¿Por qué?- quiso saber curiosa.

\- No es un lugar bueno...

Sin decir nada más desapareció entre las sombras de aquel extraño lugar. Un trueno resonó por toda la habitación y una ráfaga de viento helado apagó las velas. Ahora se encontraba a oscuras, en un lugar desconocido y extrañamente peligroso... ¿Dónde se había metido?

* * *

¿Qué os ha parecido?


	2. Enfermos

**Castillo en el Aire**

2\. Enfermos:

La luz de las velas se habían apagado por la gélida brisa que entraba, a través de las ventanas sin cristales. El eco del viento retumbar por los pasillos y algún tosido de una persona, hacía que el paseo entre aquellos largos pasillos y oscuro, fuera de todo, menos gratificante. Se abrazó al torso con las manos, mientras oía como sus pasos se iban haciendo eco por las paredes vacías hasta llegar a un lugar cerrado dónde unas enormes escaleras de caracol la invitaban a subir. Miró para atrás para comprobar si alguien la paraba, pero al no ver nadie se apoyó en la baranda y comenzó a subir. Perdió el aire mucho antes de llegar a la planta de arriba, que no era más que una copia de largos pasillos con altos techos, paredes desnudas con grandes ventanas sin cristal y puertas con marco de madre podrido y olor a moho con carne quemada.

Siguió su paseo entre silencios, hasta llegar a una habitación totalmente distinta a las demás. En ella había una chimenea, encendida que caldeaba la enorme sala con filas y filas de camas, con gente tosiendo, vomitando y delirando. El aire que se respiraba ahí era fresco, con deje de aroma a hedor humado y leña quemada. Arrugó la nariz, pero por respeto no se la tapó. Caminó entre las camas, hasta que una mujer no más alta que ella, con un traje blanco y cabellos rosas y ojos verdes la miraba sorprendida...

\- ¿Viene a ver algún enfermo? Señorita. - preguntó mientras recogía trapos llenos de sangre y heces con sangre.

\- Pues no lo sé...- confesó sorprendida al ver tanta miseria.

\- No debería estar aquí Señorita. - arrugó la frente, bajó la cabeza y se marchó, dejando a una fría Hinata.

\- No la culpes, hoy hay mucho trabajo...- resonó otra voz, más estridente pero amable- Soy Ino – sonríe y le ofrece la mano, después de limpiarsela con un líquido oloroso que le dejaba las manos algo quemadas.

\- Hinata...

Antes de que pudieras terminar la presentación amigable, las dos mujeres comenzaron a oír tosidos, vómitos y gritos en toda direcciones. Hinata, sin saber muy bien por que, comenzó a ayudar a Ino. Aguantando cabezas, aplicando compresas frías, limpiando heridas y ciento de cosas, que estando en la ciudad, protegida bajo los ojos de su padre, jamás habría hecho o visto.

Tenía las manos quemadas, la piel levantada y la frente perlada de sudor, los músculos agarrotados y su precioso y fino vestido lleno de sangre, excrementos y líquidos que no quiso descubrir que eran. Se dejó caer en una silla, entre los miles de pasillos fríos y abandonados del castillo. Llevó la cabeza para atrás y recordó que desde que había llegado a ese lugar, no se había parado a pensar en las consecuencias que podía traerle estar ahí, pero tampoco le importaba. La gente estaba enferma y ella estaba sana, con fuerza y dispuesta a ofrecer un poco de su ayuda. Todo eso era mejor que casarse con un viejo adinerado que pagaría cientos de billetes para arrebatarle su virginidad y cientos de cosas que le había susurrado al oído cierta noche. Tembló al recordad eso y se abrazó, intentando proteger su cuerpo de aquellas palabras que le ocasionaban un profundo miedo...

\- Aquello de lo que huyes, debe ser mucho más fuerte de lo que pienso...- oyó una voz a su lado- para que prefieras estar en un sitio como este.- rió con cansancio en la voz.

Volteó la cabeza para encontrarse con los ojos claros y cabello rubio de aquel joven. Su rostro pálido no hacía mucha diferencia a todos los de ahí, pero su ropa blanca y una pequeña cinta en el brazo, mostraba que era un enfermero más. Una alma amable que había decidido entregar su vida a los enfermos de ese lugar. Sonrió y le ofreció un sitio a su lado. A esas horas del día, todos los trabajadores tomaban un descanso, escondidos de los enfermos y huyendo de los gemidos de desolación.

\- Supongo que es horrible...- murmuró ella- pero tampoco es tan malo, como lo que la gente sufre aquí. - sonríe avergonzada.

\- Entonces... ¿por qué sigues aquí?- le miró con profundidad, a medida que su mano se acercaba a su mejilla y le retiraba un cabello azulado de la cara.

La primera semana que estuvo encerrada en aquel lugar, su respuesta era siempre la misma "no lo sé", después cuando llegó al mes pasó a ser "quiero ayudar" y ahora con tres meses tan sólo podía pensar en aquel joven. No era muy hablador, tampoco especialmente escandaloso, algo que descuadraba con la postura de su cuerpo o cuando la miraba de forma juguetona. Entre ellos, en silencio, se había formado una extraña relación. No había contacto físico, puesto que era peligroso. Nunca entre el personal se estaba totalmente limpio, los trajes blancos de las monjas siempre tenían alguna mancha, el traje de pantalón y camisa de los hombres igual... y ella hacía tiempo que había abandonado sus vestidos de gala, para ponerse el traje de las monjas. No quería llamarlo hábito, porque no pensaba privarse de los deseos carnales y tampoco quería solo amar a un hombre. No, cuando al hombre que comenzaba amar, le miraba con increíble dulzura y le acariciaba la mejilla, como si esta se fuera a romper. Dejó escapar un gemido cuando la mano de él se deslizó hasta llegar a su cuello y caer en su muslo. Gruñó y la dejó ahí, con el corazón latiéndola a una velocidad que debía estar prohibida y con un calor que crecía desde lo más profundo de sus piernas.

\- ¡Hinata!- oyó su nombre resonar en los pasillos, por último a una de las compañeras correr con una camilla y un nuevo paciente. Se levantó de la silla y comenzó una nueva ronda de trabajo.

El viento era helado, traspasaba las ropas y a pesar, de que la hoguera era grande el calor de ésta no llegaba a calentarle ni la mitad del cuerpo. Observaba como las llamas rojas y naranjas, se movían al son de la brisa y a lo lejos algunos lamentos de las enfermeras y otros pacientes, sentados en sus sillas, con las sábanas echadas sobre la cabeza y observando la llama, como sabiendo que pronto ellos estarían ahí también.

El olor a carne quemada le provocó arcadas. A pesar de que llevaba tiempo ahí, su estómago aún no se había acostumbrado a incinerar los cuerpos sin vida de los muertos. Cada tres días, alguien moría y al cabo de cuatro debían hacer una hoguera para quemar los cuerpos y que las infecciones no lastimaran más a los enfermos. A su lado sintió como el brazo de Naruto se tensaba, como su pecho comenzaba a respirar de forma irregular y giraba la cara escondiendo su gesto. Algo en el corazón de Hinata se estremeció...

\- ¿Estás bien?- preguntó tocándole del hombro, a lo que él se alejó un poco.

\- Si, estoy bien. - escuchó su voz más ronca de lo usual, vio como se dirigía una de sus manos hacia su cara. No pudo ver que tenía en la palma, pero tampoco quería saberlo.

Los días iban pasando, el frío seguía cobrándose vidas y cuando parecía que las habitaciones estaban vacías, cientos de enfermos nuevos volvían a ocuparlas. No había descanso. Hacía más de unas semanas, que Naruto no se presentaba a sus encuentros silenciosos. No oía su voz, su risa y mucho menos sentía su mano sobre su mejilla. Extrañaba su compañía. En todo ese tiempo estando ahí, él era su aire fresco, su energía. Podía seguir quemándo cadáveres, manchándose de sangre, explicar a los familiares y seguir sonriendo si él estaba con ella, pero ¿dónde se había metido?

\- ¡Mierda! - gruñó Chiyo. Era una anciana amable, con la piel caída, tostada por el trabajo al aire y con su hábito totalmente negro. Ella era una mujer tranquila, nunca alzaba la voz.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?- dice al escuchar otro insulto, entró a la sala y tan sólo estaba ella, junto con Ino y Sakura, con rostro triste.

\- Hinata...- las tres mujeres se miraron y su rostro aún pasó a la más profunda de la tristeza. Era la primera vez que las veía así.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?- volvió a preguntar un poco más nerviosa.

\- Siéntate niña... - hablo Chiyo con voz ronca.- ¿Sabes... que clase de enfermos vienen aquí?

En los últimos meses había aprendido más de medicina, que su padre en todos sus años de estudio. En ese hospital o castillo, perdido en la mano de dios, residían enfermos terminales. Gente que sufría pulmonías severas, peste o incluso polio u lepra. Enfermedades terribles y sin ninguna cura. Todo el personal, estaba tenía estrictamente obligado limpiarse las manos con un líquido que le abrazaba la piel y una vez por semana lavarse el cuerpo con eso. Después quedarse encerrados hasta que las abrasiones se hubieran cerrado y seguir trabajando. Las medidas de limpieza eran extremas, y por suerte nunca ninguna de ellas había caído enferma...

\- Al parecer los nuevos pacientes que han traído... tiene tuberculosis. - aquellas palabras sonaron devastadoras para su corazón. Hinata había perdido a su madre por esa enfermedad, por lo que sabía el grado de gravedad de la situación.- No podemos ponerlos cerca de los otros pacientes...

\- Quizás los que tiene peste...- comentó Sakura, rascándose la barbilla.

\- Eso sería cruel, adelantaríamos su muerte...- agregó Ino, bufando.

Durante unos segundo Hinata desconecto. En esa sala estaban las enfermeras jefe de cada planta, pero Naruto no estaba. ¿Qué le había ocurrido? Las mujeres al ver que miraba a la sala, contrajeron el rostro y en un hilo de voz susurraron al unísono...

\- Olvídate de Naruto...

* * *

¡Espero que les haya gustado! :D


	3. Decisión

**¡Hola! ¡Gracias por leer! ¡Y por los me gusta y los comentarios! ¡Espero que disfruten este capítulo! :D**

3\. Decisión:

No había sido una orden lo que le habían dado. Pero aún así ella lo sintió como si tal, por lo que con el dolor concentrado en el pecho decidió olvidarse de Naruto...

El frío poco a poco iba abandonando el ambiente, el paisaje del castillo cambiaba y aunque el viento seguía siendo fresco, la mayoría de pacientes se encontraban sentados en el jardín. Mirando con los ojos llenos de legañas, llorosos y con la comisura de la boca llena de pus, como los pájaros se posaban en los árboles o como las enfermeras tendían las sábanas blancas con resto de sangre o heces. Hinata se tomaba con mucha calma el hecho de tender las sábanas, más como un ritual que como una necesidad. Ese era el único momento del día que se dejaba llevar por los recuerdos. Momento que rompía las órdenes de sus superiores y pensaba en el rubio con ojos azules. Hacía meses que no lo veía, algunas veces pensaba que había muerto, otras que se había escapado y otras, pero muy pocas, que estaba recluido en la habitación con los pacientes con tuberculosis. Más de una vez, estuvo tentada en ir, pero corría riesgo de contagio y si no era sumamente importante, las enfermeras superiores no le cambiaban la sala de tratamiento.

Después de que todas las sábanas estuvieran tendidas, con tranquilidad y paciencia, fueron llevando uno por uno a los pacientes a sus respectivas habitaciones. En el camino de éstas, Hinata vio como a lo lejos, un cabello amarillo iba moviéndose de un lado a otro. Estuvo apunto de gritar su nombre, pero se calló. No quería parecer una desesperada. No quería que el rubio supiera que su presencia para ella era como la medicina. Un jarabe con sabor amargo al principio, pero dejándote una sensación dulce al final. Sonrió y sintió un apretón en el corazón. Al menos su rubio estaba bien. Ni muerto ni enfermo. Con eso le era suficiente.

Los pies le latían de después de una dura mañana de trabajo. No había tenido tiempo ni de sentarse una vez, tampoco de comer nada y mucho menos de ir al baño. En esa hora que tenía libre antes de volver ha trabajar, quería hacerlo todo, pero al ver a su rubio sentado en una silla, mirando al horizonte con rostro medio ido, sus prioridades cambiaron y la única necesidad biológica que tenía, era tenerlo cerca de ella. Muy cerca.

Se acercó hasta la silla y se sentó a su lado. Él giró la cabeza y sonrió, levantó la mano y se la ofreció. En silencio se la cogió, y unidos simplemente por el tacto , estuvieron tanto rato hasta que la luz del día se apagó y los dos tuvieron que ir cada uno a su lugar de trabajo.

Cuando soltó la mano del rubio, sintió que algo de ella se quedaba con él y rezo en silencio, para poder verlo cuanto antes. Tenía la sensación que a partir de ese momento vería al rubio de formas contadas y eso le producía un dolor casi crónico...

La hoguera hacía una nube de humo negro, el olor a madera quemada y el crepitar del fuego, hacían que ese momento fuera mágico. El cielo teñido de rojo y la brisa golpeando con los árboles, tan sólo acompañaba a que Hinata se sintiera así. Como si estuviera en una especie de cuento, como si en cualquier momento alguna hada o un elfo aparecería de un momento a otro y la arrastraría a un mundo de fantasía. Un lugar donde sólo estaba ella y él. Lo buscó entre el tumulto de enfermeras, que miraban al fuego con rostro contraído, pero entre ellos no estaba. Suspiró y por primera vez se alegró que esa hoguera estuviera encendida. Era cruel desearlo, pero esa sería la última hasta que vinieran más pacientes. Desgraciadamente la epidemia de tuberculosis había acabado con todos los pacientes y además el agua estaba infectada y terminaron teniendo cólera. En definitiva, una masacre en menos de un mes.

Los restos de la madera quemada, aún chispeban después de que todas las enfermeras se hubieran ido. Ella se había quedado, observando como el viento se llevaba las cenizas y pensando si en algún momento llegaría ver a Naruto...

\- No sé si te gusta estar sola... o estás huyendo de algo. - comentó una voz a su espaldas. Aunque estuviera en medio de una multitud gritando, hubiera reconocido su voz.

\- Te estaba esperando...- giró la cabeza y le miró. Tenía el rostro pálido, ojeroso y el uniforme normalmente blanco había pasado a un color amarillento.- ¿Por qué llevas ese uniforme?- quiso saber estirando la mano, para que se uniera a ella.

\- No deberías hacerlo...-le cogió la mano y se sentó.

\- ¿Hacer qué?- quiso saber ella, sin apartar la vista del fuego.

\- Esperarme...

Su voz se quedó resonando entre los árboles y el crepitar del fuego. Hinata se quedó pensando un poco en sus palabras, e intentaba hilar ideas que desde los últimos meses había estado barajando. Miró al joven, que la contemplaba como si fuera un pájaro herido, le acaricio la mejilla y sin decir nada la beso. Nunca antes la habían besado, por lo que no sabía como describir aquel beso. Pero si debía hacerlo, era una especie de beso apasionado, con un matiz de desespero y su lengua buscaba con avidez la suya, inspeccionando cada rincón de su boca y saboreando cada parte de ella. Las manos de ambos comenzaron a moverse sola por el cuerpo del otro. Poco a poco la ropa le comenzaba a molestar y un calor intenso le subía desde lo más profundo de ella. Cuando los dos se quedaron sin la parte de arriba, Hinata pudo comprobar como del pantalón de él se levantaba su varonil miembro, duro y potente. Ella entendió que le estaba pidiendo entrar en ella. Si no hubiera sido porque todo se quedó a oscuras y comenzó a llover, estaba plenamente segura que hubira hecho el amor ahí mismo con Naruto. Entre las cenizas de los enfermos y las lágrimas de las enfermeras. Debía sentirse avergonzada e incluso impura. Después de todo, debía llegar virgen al matrimonio... pero había huido de las reglas convencionales. Estaba volando en un castillo en pedazos, sin cristales y nadie que le conociera... ¿Por qué se debía frenar ahora?

Las habitaciones eran muy simples. Un cuadrado de piedra, una cama pequeña, con unas mantas de color ocre y una almohada. En la pared un tocador con un poal lleno de agua, una esponja y un cepillo. La única silla estaba ocupada por su vestido limpio, cosido y el resto de uniformes. No había nada más y tampoco ella necesitaba nada. Aunque en esos momentos, hubiera preferido tener la enorme cama de su habitación en la casa familiar. Esas sábanas de seda y el aroma a flores. Quería que aquel momento fuera especial, mientras Naruto le desataba las cuerdas del vestido y besaba alla donde ponía los dedos. En poco tiempo, los dos se quedaron desnudos al los ojos del otro.

\- Eres preciosa...- la beso entre jadeos y gemidos.

En ese momento ella tenía muchas adjetivos para describir el cuerpo de Naruto. Pero sus ojos tan sólo estaban fijos en las extrañas marcas que tenía por su cuerpo. Eran de color lila y amarillentas. Las tenía en el pecho, cintura, piernas y una le comenzaba a nacer desde el nacimiento del pelo hasta el cuello. Quería hablar, preguntar pero su cuerpo se movió por si solo y comenzó a besar cada una de ellas. Su sentido del juicio le decía que no lo hiciera, que se pusiera el vestido y huyera, pero estaba cansada de huir...

No muy lejos de donde habían comenzado a hacer manitas, un grupo de caballos con sus correspondientes jinetes cabalgaban por la oscura noche y bajo la lluvia. Quizás fue los restos de humo o el olor a quemado, que les avisó que había alguien ahí. El grupo de personas se acercó y llegó al castillo...

Las enfermeras estaban sentadas en una sala, tomando café y hablando con calma mientras disfrutaban de una primera noche tranquila. Al oír los caballos y las voces se acercaron y los recibieron, todo ellos tenían un extraño símbolo en la frente y unos ojos inexpresivos. Ninguna de las mujeres sabían que hacer, pero encontraron un parecido terrible con una de ellas.

Entre los brazos de su amado, convirtiendose en una persona, sintiendo las embestidas de el dentro de ella y tan solo oyendo sus gemidos, poco le importaba que estuviera cayendo un diluvio, o incluso lo que aquellas manchas significabas. Tan sólo quería estar con él...

\- Te quiero...- susurró el rubio a su oído, después de caer exhausto encima de ella.

\- Lo sé...- rió acalorada ella, sintiendole aún dentro y como el ardor de ambos se convertía en uno.- y yo también...-le besa en el hombro.

La sombra del pasillo se apagó debajo de las rejas de la puerta, luego un seguido de pasos y por último un golpe de nudillos...

\- Se que estás aquí...

Una voz seca, autoritaria le heló la sangre y tan sólo sabía que tenía que hacer eso. Intentó levantarse, pero el cuerpo cansado y más caliente de lo sano de Naruto, estaba encima de ella. Tenía fiebre y temblaba. El golpe de nudillos se repitió y la voz sonó aún más molesta...

Miró a Naruto, la puerta y la ventana... sabía que sólo podía tomar una decisión, pero ¿cuál era la correcta?


	4. Adiós

¡Hola! ¡Gracias por leer! ¡Y por los me gusta y los comentarios! ¡Espero que disfruten este capítulo! :D

4\. Adiós

La mano fría de su primo le ceñía en la muñeca mientras tiraba de ella. Observaba con ojos tristes como dejaba aquella habitación de paredes de piedra, el aroma a amoniaco y a todos los rostros de las enfermeras tristes. Nadie dijo nada cuando su primo bramó al enterarse que ella estaba ahí, dando vueltas con enfermos y mezclándose con la peor escoria. No había dicho nada cuando la sacó de entre los brazos desnudos de Naruto y le decía una y otra vez que ese no era su lugar. Miró a su amado con ojos tristes, pero no le pedía que le siguiera. Sabía que aún estando bien él no podría contra su padre... Nunca nadie podría.

\- ¡Por favor primo!- gimió cuando uno de los soldados llegó con su caballo blanco. Sonrió al verlo. En cierto modo lo añoraba, pero no hubiera querido verlo en esa situación.

\- ¿Qué?- espetó furioso mientras subía a sus monturas.

\- Es tarde, hace frío y lloverá... quedemosnos hasta que mejore el tiempo- imploró.

Aquella súplica sirvió para que pospusieran el viaje hasta una semana después. Durante ese tiempo, el castillo se volvió a llenar de enfermos, por lo que los invitados se alojaban en una parte alejada y casi sin comunicación. Ella por su parte seguía trabajando como siempre. Ignorando que su primo la vigilaba al igual que rezaba para que no se encontrara con Naruto. Era consciente que su primo sabía hasta donde había llegado con el rubio, pero tampoco estaba tan segura de si realmente lo había hecho. Sentía las manos ardientes de el sobre su piel, sus labios ávidos de los suyos y su lengua recorriendo cada rincón de su boca. Después de esos recuerdos todo se había vuelto negro y minutos después su primo la arrastraba de la habitación. Suspiró recordando ese último amargo momento junto a su amado.

La noche era oscura, la luna no se asomaba por ningún rincón y tan sólo se oía la brisa golpear contra el viento. Era un perfecto ambiente para que ocurrieran desgracias, precisamente por eso Hinata se mantuvo en guardia toda la noche. Los pacientes estaban estables, pero las noches así siempre aparecía algún herido o se escapaba algún enfermo buscando la muerte rápida.

Estaba haciendo la ronda cuando una luz iluminó el pasillo y el rostro pálido de su rubio apareció...

\- ¡Naruto!- corrió hasta él olvidándose de sus obligaciones y se fundió en un abrazo junto a el.- ¿Cómo estás?¿Mi primo?¿tú salud?

A todas las preguntas las silenció con un profundo e intenso beso. Siempre que se veían desde ese entonces, todas sus conversaciones se limitaban a besarse, aplastarse contra la pared y sentir sus cuerpos piel contra piel. Por desgracia o suerte, nunca llegaban a mayores por las continuas interrupciones de los enfermos y alguna enfermera. Pero esos escasos minutos, eran suficientes para aguantar más horas sin verle, porque después de todo... no podría volver a verle nunca más.

La última noche iba a llegar, todos los soldados habían preparado las cosas para marchar y las enfermeras amablemente les había preparado una copiosa cena y víveres para el trayecto. Hinata estaba caminando como una vagabunda por el castillo, almacenando en su memoria cada pequeño espacio del lugar, recordando momentos y escenas. Quería tener un episodio de su vida lleno de buenos recuerdos, aunque para poder cerrarlo debía encontrarlo a él...

Caminaba con una vela en la mano hasta llegar al lugar prohibido. No sabía como había llegado ahí, pero tampoco le importaba mucho. Nunca había entrado a esa parte del castillo, y se había muerto de ganas de hacerlo y más, en las últimas semanas que creía que una de sus teorías eran reales, aunque parte de ella quería creer que no lo era. Aunque lo fueran, no había nada que hacer.

Abrió las puertas y un olor putrefacto le golpeó la nariz. El ambiente era denso y todo estaba iluminado por velas largas. Por el suelo había paños llenos de sangre, vómitos y heces. No era el mejor lugar para pasear, pero ella realmente no estaba paseando... sino buscando.

Miró a unos cuantos enfermos que saludaban con una sonrisa triste. Muchos de ellos tenían la piel amarillenta, gazas por todo el cuerpo y otros tenían heridas tan grandes y purulentas que los cuidados eran innecesarios. Después de pasar por la sala de leprosos, peste y polio, llegó a una sala diferente. El ambiente aún era denso, pero en el suelo tan sólo habían paños llenos de sangre y mocos, se oían tosidos y quejidos. Sentado en una silla de ruedas, al lado de la ventana se encontraba él. Su ropa había cambiado a una camisa azul y unos pantalones del mismo color, llenos de sangre y mocos, sus mejillas estaban pálidas, su rostro chupado y su débil sonrisa le hizo entender todo.

\- Te quiero...

Antes de que él pudiera decir nada le silenció con un ardiente beso. Sujeto la silla de ruedas y la llevó a una ala alejada, trajo consigo un colchón sábanas y dos almohadas. Acostó a Naruto y luego con las manos entrelazadas se puso a su lado.

Ninguno dijo nada, pero cuando la media sonrisa de la luna apareció de golpe, las palabras sin pronunciar fueron cambiadas por caricias, intensos besos y el ruido de la ropa deslizarse por su cuerpo. En pocos segundos una vez más los dos se miraban desnudos, admirando la belleza del otro y sonriendo sin pudor.

\- Esto... está …mal...- dijo a voz ronca y jadeante de Naruto, mientras le besaba por el cuello y la clavícula, haciéndola estremecer.

\- No me importa...

Arqueó la espalda cuando los labios del rubio se posaron en sus pechos y succionaron, después bajando por su abdomen y besando su bello púbico. Ahí una explosión de sensaciones brotaron desde lo más dentro de ella y antes de reaccionar, sentía como las manos del rubio se ceñían en sus muñecas, la besaba y como poco a poco entraba en ella. La primera embestida le dolió, pero las siguientes fueron tan dulces y apasionadas que el placer se mezclaba con el dolor y la exitación le cubría los sentidos. Aunque sus gemidos fueran suaves, el eco de la habitación vacía hacían que resonaran dos o tres habitaciones más adelante. No le importó que le oyeran, no le importó que supieran. Simplemente quería disfrutar...Tomó el rostro de él entre sus manos y le beso, mientras sus caderas pedían más de él.

Ambos estaban acostados boca arriba, con las manos entrelazadas y con la respiración acelerada, las palabras sobraban en ese momento, pero ambos tenían la necesidad de hablar, de expresar aquello que durante tanto tiempo habían querido decirse.

\- ¿Siempre?- quiso saber ella, mientras se sentaba y le miraba, dejando que su cabello cayera sobre el pecho desnudo de él.

\- Siempre...-sonríe- por eso... te pedía que no estuvieras conmigo.

\- No me hubieras enamorado...- ríe y le besa en los labios.

\- Un moribunda nunca pide por amor...

Sus palabras le atravesaron el corazón, tembló cada rincón de su cuerpo y deseó poder quedarse un poco más. Esa noche, cuando Naruto entró en un sueño tranquilo decidió quedarse despierta observándolo. Debía observarle, porque quizás nunca más lo volvería a ver... quizás si lograra a volver a verlo sería muy tarde. Tan sólo deseaba que su plan diera resultado...

Los caballos estaban preparados, los soldados listos y Hinata subida en su caballo blanco, contemplaba como Naruto con la ayuda de Ino se acercaba a ella. Los dos se miraron y en palabras silenciosas, se dijeron...adiós.


	5. Marca

¡Buenas! Aquí está el último capítulo... espero que les haya gustado y que me sigan leyendo. :D Nos vemos en el próximo.

5\. Marcas:

El salón estaba atestado de personas. Ella no conocía a la mayoría, y estaba segura que su padre tampoco. Pero aquello era indiferente, lo único que importaba era que la mansión estuviera lo suficiente llena para señalar el poder que tenían. Y ahí estaba ella, vestida con un elegante vestido color beish, el cabello recogido en un laborioso tocado y la piel maquillada. No sentía ninguna emoción de aquella fiesta, y mucho menos del significado. Realmente, para ella todo eso era innecesario, porque no pensaba quedarse. Sólo necesitaba el "si quiero" y ya todo acabaría, tanto para ella como para aquel joven rubio que la esperaba en aquel castillo...

El cura tenía las alianzas en un pequeño cojín, parecía contento de celebrar una unión tan importante como aquella, pero ninguno de los novios parecía muy feliz. Por ella, tan sólo quería que acabara rápido y por él, sinceramente ella no lo sabía. Nunca se había molestado en conocer a su prometido, como mujer no le estaba permitido y él tampoco parecía dispuesto a ofrecer información si ella no pedía. Tanto era así, que los rasgos pálidos y las ojeras cansadas de los ojos de él, le eran indiferente al igual que aquella marca extraña en la frente. A cualquiera mujer le hubiera dolido que su marido tuviera algo estigmatizado en el rostro, pero para ella eso era insignificante. Sería su marido hasta que la desnudara y viera las marcas en su cuerpo... No estaban colocadas ahí de forma aleatoria, si no de forma meditada, e incluso las más oscuras habían sido más marcadas. Quizás era una tortura para su cuerpo, pero valía la pena el dolor. Después de todo... ¿Qué era cinco minutos de dolor por una eternidad de placer?

La boda finalizó cuando los novios subieron a sus dormitorios para hacer el amor. Bien como Hinata había ingeniado, cuando su recien marido vio las marcas en su cuerpo y el color amarillento de su piel la repudio. No hizo falta que nadie le diera permiso, tan sólo sonrió cogió su maleta y saltó por la ventana...

Una vez más aquel extraño castillo, rodeado de nubes y con aire puro le dio la bienvenida. No sabía durante cuanto tiempo, tampoco si la recibirían con los brazos abiertos o si la rechazarían. No estaba del todo segura, si el amable soborno de su padre para que no la dejaran pasar funcionaría, pero tampoco le importaba. No iba a ese lugar como enfermera... si no como enferma.

Sonrió cuando el rubio la esperaba en la puerta. Su aspecto se había deteriorado un barbaridad en los últimos cinco días; su cabello brillante estaba apagado, sucio y pegado sobre su cabeza. Sus ojos azules miraban pero sin observar, su piel blanca y manchada, manos de hueso prácticamente y la ropa blanca parecía una bolsa en su pecho. Su hombre, era piel y hueso. Rió y se acercó a el, se sentó en su huesuda piernas y le deposito un fuerte y cansado beso. Aún con los labios pegados tosieron. El viento era frío y para sus pulmones no era nada bueno. Aunque en esas situaciones cualquier cosa era fatal.

Ino, Sakura y Tsudane la saludaron con tristeza, puesto que sabían que ella jamás volvería a salir del castillo, pero parecía que no le importara. Saludó a las mujeres con una inclinación de cabeza, mientras empujaba la silla hasta las escaleras en forma de caracol. Su recién adquirido novio-muerto se levantó con delicadeza y comenzó a subir las escaleras.

Ninguno de los dos supo decir quien tardó más en subir las escaleras, puesto que su respiración cansada y la tos les obligaba a descansar. Cuando llegaron arriba, tuvieron que tomar un largo descanso, tal fue que pronto vieron como unas enfermeras encendían los candelabrios y le dedicaban una triste sonrisa. El castillo sabía que Hinata había ido ahí para morir...

Los árboles comenzaban dar sus frutos, pero ninguno de los dos podían moverse. Tenían las piernas inmóviles, las manos fuertemente cogidas y la vista puesta en la ventana. No había nadie en la habitación, no se respiraba a heces o vómito, y hacía mucho tiempo que no tosían sangre. Eran tan sólo cuestión de esperar a que la infección llegara hasta su corazón...

\- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?- logró formular la pregunta el rubio.

\- No era vida lo que me esperaba...- susurró sin fuerzas, mientras volteaba la cabeza y dedicaba una tierna sonrisa al rubio.

\- Y conmigo te espera la muerte...- agregó éste con tristeza.

\- O no...

Estaban destinados a morir, era una verdad absoluta, pero...¿cuando? Esa había sido la tercera primavera que habían visto juntos, cogidos de las manos y contando los pétalos caer...

Quizás sería la última o quizás no, pero lo que si era seguro... es que estarían juntos para toda la eternidad...

FIN~


End file.
